The Curious Demigod's NEST
by angelslaugh
Summary: Sequel to The Curious Demigod's Life
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the second novel of the Prime Princess series! Yeah, I'm not cruel to keep you waiting...actually, I am, but whatever. This book will be MUCH longer than the first one, as it will encompass the two years between the movies...maybe thirty chapters? I'm not sure about the length. However, you will see Sunshine Riley Archen._

_But in this story, you will mainly see Jayla Witwicky. My favorite! As you know, I didn't really show much of Jayla's personality in the last story. However, in this one, her personality will be shown: Her nice side(s) and her evil side(s). I will also show hers and Optimus' relationship expand! Yay! So, here begins the Chronicles of the Prime Princess Series!_

_(PS: If you saw the pun(s) in this over-long AN, review. I want to see how many will get it. And if you do review, I want to know EXACTLY what you think the pun(s) are.)_

_And now, without further ado (or further talking/writing), I give you the story!_

_~angelslaugh_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Jayla yelled at the demigod soldier in front of her. "Just because you were a hotshot, Allen, at CHB, does NOT give you a freebie here. Give me twenty!"

Allen scowled.

Jayla had been doing this for a month, and she had earned her dogtags and placed them on her beaded necklace while her combat attire was like the men's-tightly fitted long sleeved shirt which was camoflauged, and camo pants. Black combat boots (with stylish Celestial Bronze heels that were painted over) went up the just below her knee, since she'd designed and made her costume. She'd made the boots stylish heels that had detachable bottoms; Epps had freaked when he saw her uniform, seeing as all of it had flexible Celestial Bronze embedded in the uniform.

She was now a Luietenant, as she had proved her worth against a Pretender 'Con that had infiltrated the military base by shooting it with a training gun that had sabot rounds in it.

But her uniform also had other gadgets that Epps had picked up from Camp Half-Blood along with some new recruits.

Jayla had weapons everywhere-in her boots, in her shirt...she even made an undershirt that was bulletprooofed, and now it was distributed to all of NEST operations, though they still had to wear the bulletproof vests for extra protection.

Allen was a son of Apollo that Epps had brought back because of his huge ego.

Now Jayla had to make this idiot's ego decrease somehow.

Allen reluctantly lowered himself, dropping quickly and giving her twenty.

"Keep it up," Jayla drawled, exiting the room, but then stealing out of sight.

She opened the door a crack and placed an innocent bolt there, and Allen stood up.

Allen's communicator beeped, meaning someone in NEST base was calling him.

~:~

Alex, son of Ares, called Allen after Allen pressed a button, telling him to call.

"So, who do you think it is?" Alex questioned.

"No idea, all she told me was to call her Jay. Just Jay."

"Hmm, you alone?" Alex questioned.

"Duh, Hephaestus wants us to find his first daughter, and we haven't even found her yet!"

"Have you contacted Isa?"

"Isa doesn't know where- "

Alex frowned. "Allen?"

Silence.

Then, "If you want your friend alive, then surrender."

Alex froze, then turned around as the lights in the storage room came on. Several soldiers stood there, aiming their weapons at him.

"Holy Hades," he said, when he noticed Robert.

~:~

Isa hesitantly walked forward, then her communication device beeped quietly.

She opened the channel, noting that it was Alex's channel.

"Yeah, Alex?" she hissed in the dark.

"If you want Alex alive, you will surrender to Will," came a familiar, but unidentifiable voice.

Then silence.

Lights turned on and a familiar face loomed in front of her, his celestial Bronze bow inches from his face.

"Will?" she asked in surprise.

~:~

Jayla marched forward, glaring at Alex, and then she roundhouse kicked him in the chest.

"What does my father want me for?" she asked, her eyes slitting. Her eyes turned violet. She was pissed. No sugarcoating.

Alex paled. He recognized those eyes.

"Relax, I don't know!" Alex yelled, then flinched when she touched his face.

"They...the scars faded?"

"Yeah, don't know what from."

He continued to scowl at her and she returned the favor.

"Let me just say this," she stated, and he supressed a groan.

"You can tell the gods to shove their crap about wanting to see me up their-"

Will cleared his throat. He entered, shoving the daughter of Iris and Allen was obviously scared.

"How about we keep it clean," Will suggested. Jayla gave him a dark look.

"Fine. Tell my dad that if he want to see me, he comes here because I'm too busy to go to them, got it?" she asked, more like hissed. "And you better not tell anyone about this, or your face being scarred isn't the only thing you'll have to worry about."

Alex, Allen, and Isa paled.

"Now, Drake, take these two and get them on a boat or something. I don't want them here," she flatly stated.

"What about-"

"No, we are not keepin Allen! For Primus' sake, they are not fit to be soldiers!" she snapped.

Suddenly, the light in the storage room turned to HIGH and Jayla turned, and was met with an angry mech.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Ratchet demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayla glared at the irate medical mech.

"Taking care of family business," Jayla spat venomously as Alex, Allen, and Isa were led out into the dead of night.

"Family? I thought Sam-" Ratchet started, then Jayla turned toward him, anger on her on her face, an anger that seemed old. As if it were always with her.

"You wouldn't understand."

~:~

Ratchet stared at the femme as she stormed away.

Whoever had visited this femme must have opened old wounds.

~:~

"Jayla, we aren't going to be able to hide everything forever," Will pointed out, his heart tugging as he stared at Jayla, knowing she was pained.

"No? I can sure as Hades try," Jay snarled.

Will frowned. He'd never seen her this angry or upset.

"_Jayla, why are you acting like this? You act as if that Alex kid did something to you! And with all of the Camp recruits coming, you are even harder on them than the normal mortals_," he said, slipping into Greek. (which is roughly this: Ξαυλα, ςηαυ αρε υοθ αψτινγ λικε τηισ? υοθ αψτ ασ ιφ τηατ αλεχ κιδ διδ σομετηινγ το υοθ! Ανδ ςιτη αλλ οφ τηε Ψαμπ Ρεψρθιτσ ψομινγ, υοθ αρε εωεν ηαρδερ ον τηεμ τηαν τηε νορμαλ μορταλσ.)

"_I have my reasons, Will. I do not wish to share them with you."_

_"Don't shut me out, Jayla. What happened?!" _

Jayla turned toward him.

_"I nearly killed a camper. Not Alex. At the Battle of the Labyrinth. Actually, I did kill him, though most people though it was from a hellhound wound. But...Nightshadow killed him. He was...he was a Hermes kid, and I...I killed him, Will, and I didn't mean to!"_

Will frowned.

_"If it was an accident, then why are you angry?"_

_"I'm angry because I don't want anyone to find out about...about...about Ireland. If I falter, they'll figure out it was ME who screwed things up, Will! Danu should have killed me!"_

_"But she didn't."_

_"She should have! She should have done everything in her power to make my death a nasty, painful one!"_

Will scoffed.

_"Why would she do that? Why? Why would she kill an innocent girl? Hmm? Why would she kill a nine, nearly ten year old Greek demigod who had been on an airplane, stuffed in my suitcase? Why would Danu kill you when you were so new to the world of the gods?"_

_"Because, Will, I'm a Legacy. My mother is her great-grandchild. I'm Hephaestus' daughter-the first. I'm the oldest. I should know-"_

_"No. You were TEN. How were you supposed to know that demigods trespassing in Ireland would be punished by Danu? She didn't curse the group because you promised her ten days of labor for her."_

_"She cursed him because I didn't want to stay with her for a thousand years, not because of a warning. It's my fault! I asked her to curse the new demigod when it should have been ME!"_

_"No. You may have asked for one of the team to be cursed, but you didn't know it would be him, okay?"_

_"THAT'S NOT WHY I FEEL GUILTY! THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS, BUT NOT THE ONLY ONE!" _ Jayla screamed at him in Ancient Greek, making Epps come over to her.

"_Then why?" _Will asked softly.

Tears spilled over her eyes.

"He was my half-brother, Will. That's why."

With that, she stalked away.

~:~

Jayla stormed into the gun room, angry and yet exhausted.

"Your here early," a deep voice said, making Jay start. Optimus Prime was standing there, as though he, too, was planning on training.

"Yeah, I had family over," Jayla said, scowling fiercely.

"Sam was here?"

"No. My...extended family. From my dad's side of the family."

"Your dad's side?"

"Sam is my half-brother. I use Witwicky as my last name because only my mother and father know that I'm not my father's child. I don't think Sam even knows, though I think he suspects."

"Who is your father?"

"My dad is a mechanic who had sex with my mom and got her pregnant. I was the result. A cursed child." Jayla laughed, a little sourly. "Then my father came along, then so did Sam. Little Sammy. He was cute as a baby. Now? Not so much."

~:~

Optimus stared at the girl as she loaded her gun, bullets made of a type of bronze with weird qualities.

She had some built up hatred for her extended family.

"Why do you hate them?" he questioned as he aimed his weapon at the Autobot-level target.

"Hate who...? Oh, them. I hate them because any time they call, they just want a gods-forsaken job done. Not to just say, "Hey, I missed out on your birthday, here's a present!" But regular, life-endangering missions that they can't do themselves because the 'Ancient Laws' prevent them. Well I'll tell them they can shove their missions down their throats because I'll be damned to Tartarus if I am going to put up with that kind of slag," Jayla seethed. Optimus could practically feel the anger rolling off of her.

"You are angry at your father's side because they are not good parents?" he asked.

Jayla gave a small smile.

"Yes. They are terrible parents. And I wish that...I wish that I didn't have him as my father. Because all he's done for me is curse me and nearly get me killed."

"Does this have to do with your wolf form?"

She tensed as he asked this. She looked at him.

"Did Jazz tell you about the kitsune I saw?" Jayla questioned after a while. Completely ignoring his other one.

"What kitsune?" Optimus asked.

"During the Battle of Mission City? A kitsune saved Jazz's aft from getting pulled apart by Megabitch."

Optimus shook his head.

She visibly relaxed.

"Good."

Optimus shot a couple blasts at the target.

"You should visit your family. If they need you, then very well. Then if not...you could come back."

Jayla sighed, anger filling up in her face. Slamming down her gun, she glowered.

"As much as I hate it..." she sighed, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked, a bit confused.

"I have a reunion to plan. Oh, and if I don't come back, I'm probably dead and will be burned, as my family's traditions demand..." Jayla trailed off, then threw her hands up. "Frag familial traditions. I'm coming back, dead or alive. Later, OP!"

Optimus shook his helm in confusion. Had he just heard what he though he had? And he had to ask Jazz about the kitsune Jayla saw. Had it really saved his friend?


	3. Chapter 3

Jayla opened her cell phone and hesitated. She still heard Annabeth's voice telling her why she'd given Jay her number.

~:~

_"Just in case you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call!" Annabeth had shouted as Jayla, too angry to stay at the camp, stormed away._

_Jayla merely kept walking, tears of anger in her eyes._

_'I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I don't think I'll ever use it,' She thought sadly._

~:~

Jay took a deep breath, thankful that it was summer.

Taking a deep breath, she clicked on Annabeth's number and it rang.

~:~

Annabeth Chase was currently in a counselor's meeting when her cell phone vibrated. There had been a lull in the conversation, and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Chiron," she said, apologizing to the centaur.

She took it out, and seeing who was on the phone, her eyes widened in shock.

"No way," she breathed, and then asked, "Um, can I actually take this? It's really important."

Chiron sighed and asked, "Who is it?"

Annabeth hesitated to answer.

Deciding that answering outweighed not answering, she said, "It's Jayla Witwicky."

The Stoll brothers froze, Clarisse stopped playing with her spear, Jason and Reyna in the Iris Message also froze, their eyes widening, while Thalia in another Iris Message, only smirked.

"Why did you freeze?" Nico asked the two Roman praetors.

Reyna said, "Well, we had a Jayla Witwicky here for a few half summers. Like, from when she was nine to fifteen."

"But that's impossible, there is no other Jayla Witwicky, and she was never in your camp..." Percy trailed off.

"...unless she knew of the Romans," Nico said, voicing Annabeth's thoughts.

"Answer it," Chiron urged as Annabeth's phone continued to ring.

Annabeth opened it and asked, in a shaky voice, "Hello?"

A sigh was heard. "Hi, Annabeth." There was a yelp, and then she shouted to someone, "Ratchet, I'm trying to call someone! Shut the frag up!"

A deeper voice snapped, "Then stop getting in my med bay!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I have to pass through them to get to my quarters! And stop throwing wrenches at the...the others! They might get their...minds damaged! HEY! Be nice to Jazz!" Jayla yelled at the 'Ratchet' person.

"Jayla, what do you want?" Annabeth asked sharply.

"Hold on...Jazz, please, don't step on me...for Primus' sake, you have got to be joking! What is-oh, Annabeth, I have to IM you. Where are you?"

"CHB Big House, ping pong table. See you in a few?"

"Yeah, later."

"Later."

~:~

Jayla glared at Will and Sam.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded, obviously mad.

"He's here because I asked him to be," Will defended. "I know who you called, and Epps and a few others including your brother will be coming with us."

Jayla sighed.

"Fine. But Sam, you make one noise while I'm making the call and I will kick your aft from here to Long Island, New York, got that?"

Sam nodded.

Jayla prayed to Apollo for the sun to be in the precise location she needed it to be for the duration of the IM.

She went to her shower and set the showerhead to mist. Thankfully, the sun hit it at the right angle and Jayla threw the drachma she held into the mist and prayed, 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering.'

"Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood," she requested.

Instantly, a scene was shone. She was right behind her brother Leo.

"Leeeeeeooooooo," she sang in a creepy tone.

The counselors screamed.

Annabeth was the first to recover, followed shortly by the others.

"Hi, guys," Jayla said, a bit hesitantly.

"Hi, Jayla," Annabeth said. "So how is life?"

"Life is good."


	4. Chapter 4

Jayla took a deep breath as she walked off the plane that she was disembarking in New York.

Her, Will, and Epps all got off and looked at each other will brief, panicky looks. Will had brought Sarah, his wife, but she and his daughter, Annabelle, had yet to appear. They hadn't been able to accompany the three with the other three demigods, who had told them under no uncertain terms that if they breathed a word to any single person on this entire earth all three of them would be punished with a life sentence for treason against the government.

_Take a deep breath, Jayla_. Nightshadow comforted her with her new reappearance. Nightwalker also chimed in. _"Yeah, take a deep breath and a chill pill."_

_'You two aren't helping. Like, at all,' _Jayla pointed out furiously.

They quieted down.

Jayla took another gulp and walked to a guard, who was looking at their military fatigues with wariness.

"I am Lt. Jayla Witwicky. I want to know about flight 230 Southwest Airlines. When will it arrive?" she questioned the guard.

"It's on the other side of the airport. And it should be landing in about an hour," he responded, a flicker of hesitation in his eyes.

Jayla started to get suspicious.

"Thanks," she said, smiling falsly.

She walked over to Will and muttered, "We need to change out of our military clothes. Now," she urged, and Will and Lennox shared a mystified look with each other.

Jayla's senses were on high alert, and that was before the Minotaur burst into the airport minutes after they changed, several guards molding together and forming a hydra.

"Well, Hades," Will cursed.

"Will, get Sarah and Annabelle and get them out of here while Epps and I get the Minotaur and Hydra!" Jayla shouted at him.

She took out her gun, which had Celestial Bronze bullets in it, and unloaded her clip onto the Minotaur, which poofed into dust.

Then Epps yelled, "Fire! We need fire!"

"Idiot, I am fire!" Jayla screamed back.

She lit her hand on fire and aimed it at the hydra's first stump.

Fifteen minutes later, two piles of dust, and a lot of debris later, two military officials fled the scene.

~:~

Jayla and Epps met up with Will, Sarah, and Annabelle later that day, scaring the crap out of the three.

"Yo," she said, making Will yelp.

"Holy- Jayla, don't do that!" Will yelled, making Jayla burst into laughter.

She stopped when she saw Sarah and Annabelle, looking at her with 'WTF' looks on their faces.

"Oh, hi, I'm, um, Jayla Witwicky, Will's old friend from Camp. Did you tell them yet?" she demanded, turning to Will.

"Tell us what?" Sarah asked (more like demanded), and Jayla snorted. "Figures. You going to let Chiron do all the work?"

"Well, yes," he said. "I can't exactly tell them, not while she's mad like this."

Jayla nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Sarah. "Under no circumstances, Mrs. Lennox-"

"Call me Sarah," she interrupted, and Jayla nodded.

"Okay then, Sarah, under no circumstances are you to ask a man named Mr. D why he has a stuffed leapard head. Leo told me it was there, and told me not to ask. And try, please try not to offend him."

With that, Jayla got onto a motorcycle that held two carriages.

"You coming or what?" she demanded, and with some humiliation, all for of them got into the side carriages.

It was a pretty sweet drive; after all, Jayla only had to threaten about twenty drivers.

When they got near to the strawberry fields, Jayla slowed down, and Will noticed that her knuckles were white, like she was gripping the handles too hard.

When she finally stopped, Jayla got off of the bike, not speaking to them.

Finally, Will made her turn around. "Jayla, you'll be fine."

Jayla gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah, I'm back at the one place I never wanted to step foot inside ever again. It'll be completely fine," she said with sarcasm in her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayla took a deep breath before stepping into Camp Half-Blood.

She still felt unsure about this, about coming here. If she hadn't had Optimus, she probably would have stayed away, despite Artemis' request.

"Um, Jayla, can you allow Sarah in? I think Annabelle can come in because she's a Legacy," Will said, and Jay nodded.

"I, Jayla Witwicky, daughter of Hephaestus, allow you, Sarah Lennox, and you, Annabelle Lennox, into Camp Half-Blood."

Sarah stepped in, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the camp.

"Woah," she said, and Jayla smiled briefly.

When Jayla had called Annabeth, she hadn't said that they would be coming to camp. However, they did say that they would be in New York, and Chiron had expressed an interest in seeing her.

Jay swallowed a little, then she dragged Will, Epps, Sarah, and by extension (since she was in Sarah's arms) Annabelle across the camp.

Everyone in the camp stared as Jayla dragged the three to the Big House, Epps asking, "Will you loosen your hand?! Your squeezing my arm too tight!"

At Jayla's fearsome glare he gulped and nodded.

"Right, okay." He shut up and Jayla allowed a smirk to briefly appear on her face.

Suddenly, a person got in front of Jayla.

"Can't go in there; senior counselor meeting," Macolm, son of Athena and Annabeth's sibling, stated grimly.

Jayla looked at him, more like gave him a glare that rivalled Percy Jackson's glare.

"I do, actually, have a right to see the counselors," she snarled. "So if you'll excuse us, we need to see Chiron."

Macolm gulped and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Jayla said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"No prob, Jay. Nice to see you," Macolm said, and Jayla hummed.

She entered the Big House, and all heads turned to them.

"Jayla, Will, Epps?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth didn't know Will and Epps as well as Jayla did, but she knew their first names at least.

"Hey," Jay said, and everyone got up and tackled the four (five if you counted Annabelle), giving hugs and introducing themselves.

"Why did you bring a mortal here?" Chiron asked, casting a glance at Sarah.

"She needed to know, Chiron," Jay said, "because you know that mortals married to demigods also attract monsters. I brought her here because she needs to learn how to defend herself; she can't exactly rely on ADHD."

Chiron nodded.

"Will, would you take your brother and show him and his wife where they'll be staying? In the new sun cabin," he added, to which Will, another brother of Lennox's, nodded.

Jayla smiled at the two and someone got two chairs for them. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Mist is failing and Hecate doesn't know why," Chiron said.


	6. Chapter 6

A Quest for Three

Jayla stared at Chiron.

"Your kidding me, right?" she questioned weakly. Hoping against hope that she had just heard wrong.

Chiron shook his head.

"No, the Mist is failing. We need your group, if you, Will, and Robert will go-"

"I won't put Will in danger," Jayla immediately said.

Robert snickered at her adamant voice. "Jayla, you know if any enemy, human or not, tries to hurt him or I, you would turn them into glass statues."

Jayla turned her glare to Robert. Then she seemed to consider it.

"Perhaps so," she said, nodding.

Chiron cleared his throat.

Jayla turned back to him and Chiron continued. "Will, the Apollo cabin leader, will take care of Mrs. Lennox and the baby girl. Will you three go to Manhatten, to the House of Life?"

Puzzled, Jayla stared at Chiron.

"Huh?" was her intelligent answer.

Chiron sighed.

"I have asked Anubis, Egyptian god of funerals, to accompany you two to the House of Life in Manhatten. There, you will see Carter and Sadie Kane. As soon as you see them, tell them the problem and to be more careful about how they handle problems in their world. We cannot get involved, not officially."

Jayla groaned at that name. She hit her head on the table.

Robert looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Jay?" he questioned.

She looked at him miserably.

"I met Sadie." She paused.

"That's good, you two-"

"We tried to kill each other." Jayla deadpanned.

Chiron and Epps groaned at this.

"But her cat said I'd be welcome if I ever needed a friend," Jayla added. Epps and Chiron brightened. "But that was before I tried to kill Sadie."

They groaned again.

"Okay," Chiron said before Jayla could add anymore to her sentence, "you three should go."

Jayla and Epps grinned at each other before racing out of the room.

Figg was still in the hospital, healing from the Qatar attack since his injuries were still severe.

~:~

Will, Robert, and Jay followed Anubis to the House of Life which was just a big house, really.

Anubis opened the door and allowed them entrance, staring creepily at Jay the whole time.

Then Sadie Kane entered the hallway and lunged at Jayla after pausing for a second.

Jayla was able to dart away.

Sadie punched her as Jayla also punched Sadie.

Will, already tired of this fight, shoved the two away from each other.

"Where's Bast?" Jayla questioned.

Sadie lanced a glare at the metalworker.

"Fighting Apophis for eternity again," she spat out.

Will sighed. "Shut up, both of you."

They kept arguing and insulting each other.

Then Anubis came out and snapped, "ENOUGH."

Both of them stopped their bickering.

"I love your shoes, Sadie," Jayla said, right after Anubis snapped at them.

Sadie looked at Jayla's combat boots.

"I love yours, as well. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, I made them. They are forged out of Celestial bronze, Stygian Iron, rubber, and Imperial Gold so I have a weapon on me even when I don't. The bottom has an undetectable secret chamber with a knife in the bottom. Isn't that great?"

Sadie nodded.

"Where did you get yours, Sadie?"

"At Payless Shoestore. They had some awesome fashions."

Will, Epps, and Anubis looked at each other, exchanging 'What the Hades/Osiris?!' looks.

Then Sadie and Jayla stopped exchanging topics about fashion when two dark-skinned males entered the room.

One exuded authority and power while the other must have been a family member. The one that exuded power was the skinnier one and the one that must have just been family was taller and a big wider in the belly area.

"Jayla, meet my brother, Carter" she pointed to the powerful one "and my uncle, Amos."

Jayla just nodded at the two with a small percent of respect.

"Who exactly are you?" Amos demanded.

Jayla yawned a little.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. We are from the Greek gods, as _**unofficial**_ emissaries from Chiron. We wanted to warn you about something," Jayla said, and Carter's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who exactly are you?" Carter repeated, but in a more meaningful way.

"This is Will Lennox, son of Apollo, Robert Epps, son of Hephaestus, and I am Jayla Witwicky, daughter of Hephaestus, sort of the first daughter of him. Fire user, shapechanger." Jayla shrugged carelessy. "I'm also the one that fought your sister. Bast kind of thrashed me for doing that."

Sadie smiled at Jayla, who warmly smiled back.

"What are you warning us about?" Amos asked, a bit guarded.

"The Mist is failing, be careful about how you go about your business," Jay recited, then paled a little when she realized that Carter wasn't exactly there anymore.

"Perhaps you Greeks should learn to mind your business,"he snarled.

Jayla got in Carter's face.

"Make. Me," she hissed, then she turned around, leaving the House of Life, leaving behind a stunned Sadie, Amos, Anubis, and Carter, as she had just snapped at an Egyptian god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chiron smiled wearily at Jayla when the three returned. **

**"Please tell me you didn't anger yet another person," Chiron stated. Jayla shrugged. **

**"I didn't anger any person," she said. Chiron looked relieved and turned away from her. "However, I did anger a godling." Chiron and Sarah froze. "Oh, and Horus. So yeah, I did anger someone." **

**Chiron groaned. "Tell me you didn't!" **

**Jayla shrugged. "Okay, I didn't." **

**Chiron sighed. "I sometimes worry about your sanity." **

**Jayla snorted. "Don't, Chiron. I don't like worrywarts." **

**Will snorted. "You say nothing when I worry about you," he pointed out. **

**Jayla huffed.**

**"That, my friend, is because I met you first," she retorted, confusing Sarah. **

**"Was she one of your ex-girlfriends?" Asked Sarah when Jayla left.**

**Will shook his head as he watched Jay leave. **

**"No. Jayla and I met ten years ago, when she was nine. She climbed into my suitcase when Epps, my other friend Figg, and I were on a quest to Ireland." **

**Sarah sighed. "So the gods exist?" Lennox nodded. **

**"Yeah. Some of the campers here don't like their parent all that much at first. But ever since Percy Jackson and his twin Andromeda, also known as Skye Jackson, won the Second Earth War, the gods decided to start paying more attention to their children. However, Jayla's dad hasn't ever contacted her. She's more bitter than most."**

**Sarah's eyes widened in sympathy. **

**Will nodded. "She doesn't blame her dad exactly. You see, he is the god of forges and fire. He is better with machines than organics." **

**Sarah scoffed. "That isn't an excuse."**

**"Yet it's one our father uses often," a new voice said. Both Sarah and Will turned to a mischievous Latino boy who said that. **

**"Who are you?" Sarah demanded. The Latino boy vaulted over the railing of the porch of the Big House they sat on. **

**"I'm Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. Half sibling of Jayla," he introduced. "I'm the minor god of scrawniness." **

**Sarah gaped. **

**"Yeah, I suggested it jokingly as a title. Then Zeus said that I am the god of scrawniness." **

**A laugh made all of them look around. A girl about her age stood next to her with vivid mismatched eyes. One eye was sea green while one was purple. **

**The girl waved at Leo. Leo sighed. "So beautiful...although her eyes aren't supposed to be that way, not really. Anyway, Jayla resents Father because every other one of us has seen him, even if it was just a dream. She hasn't."**


	8. Chapter 8

Jayla exited Camp Half-Blood, fuming. She had enough of Clarisse.

Clarisse had insinuated that Jayla was too weak to have gone to the Egyptian house. So did others. So, angry, she'd thrown a punch.

Her entire body trembled in anger. She saw a little kid stare at her as she entered the airport. Yeah, she looked like crap. Soot covered her body.

She showed her ID and coldly said, "You will come back for Lennox and Epps later, however, you will take me back to base now!"

Gulping, the mortal nodded and started the start up sequence.

~:~

They landed at NEST Base later that day. She exited the airplane, still practically vibrating with Autobots in there, a bit startled at her outburst, but it would be nothing compared to the anger that would explode a few seconds l

She flashed her ID at whoever tried to stop her, and she tried to focus on NOT burning something down.

Finally, once in the training room, she saw the other Autobots in there, a bit startled at her outburst, but it would be nothing compared to the anger that would explode a few seconds later.

When she was unable to bottle it up any longer, she started incinerating everything she possibly could. In her rage, she could have created a thousand diamonds.

But nope. She focused her anger on everything she could, and she worked herself to exhaustion, and in mid-punch, flame spiraling out of her fist, she passed out, rather pathetically.

~:~

She woke up a little later. Still in thetraining room, she heard several voices, all of them Autobots.

"She is too angry, Optimus. All in all, this planet is too dangerous."

Jayla laughed. "Too violent?" She got up and turned to the Autobots, who looked startled. Either to the fact she'd woken up, was on the verge of crying, or had actually not expected her to hear.

"Too violent?" she repeated. There were other people watching this, looking startled. "Your right. Humankind **is** violent. However, my kind has to freaking fight for survival! Thanks to Percy, though, my kind might be able to survive! But you-" Jayla shook her head and laughed, but it was a tired laugh. "You say we're too violent? Go ahead and abandon us."

Ratchet gave a look to Optimus, one that said, 'We have permission to leave...'

Jayla then said, "If you are already planning to abandon my race" she said this as the bots began leaving "would Primus be proud that you sunk to Starscream's level, Prime?"

Optimus turned to her, shock on his faceplates.

Jayla gave him one sorrowful look. They'd only seen Starscream a couple times, so not much was known about him-however, what was known was that Scream was a coward.

Jayla turned around, not wanting to see anyone.

~:~

Optimus followed the femme in silent truck form.

He was struck-not in a good way-by what she had said.

She stopped on the edge of the island and sat down.

"You might as well come out, Optimus," she said resignedly. "I can hear your motor."

SIlently cursing his nonexistent stealth mode, Optimus transformed and sat next to her.

She stared down at the sea.

"I've always loved water," she said at last. Optimus looked at her strangely. "I mean, I learned from an early age not to stay in water too long, for like a day, or else I might die. Fire and water don't mix," she said, laughing a little. "I sometimes wish my dad wasn't who I know it is. I wish he was Percy's dad. That way I don't have this curse." Jay chuckled morosely.

Optimus vented. "Sometimes I wish, as you humans say, that the Cybertronian war never broke out. But if it hadn't..." he paused, then shrugged, helplessly. "I suppose I'd be in Iacon Hall of Records."

Jayla frowned. "What's that?"

Optimus chuckled a bit. "An archive."

Jayla's optics-or eyes, as they were called in human terms-widened fractionally. "What?!" He laughed again, not surprised.

"Before I left Cybertron, my designation was Orion Pax, and I was an archivist in the Hall of Records. I gathered data. Of course, I and some other archivists were told to look through the data on occasion. I, unknown to any archivist, excluding my mentor, Alpha Trion, found a mention of something."

Jayla looked interested. "What was it?"

Optimus looked to the sunset. His spark-something he'd always trusted and relied upon sometimes- urged him to tell her. So did his processor, for some unknown reason.

"I found a mention of the Prime Princesses. The only living children of Primus."


	9. Chapter 9

Jayla knit her eyebrows.

**Optimus knew she was confused by analyzing her facial patterns, something he usually did with recalcitrant mechs who didn't normally show their faces. Like Prowl, his Autobot SIC. Well, Prowl just didn't show his emotions all that well, period.**

**"I thought all of you Cybertronians were children of Primus," she said slowly. Optimus let his lip plates lift in amusement. **

**"That is true. While Autobots are children of Primus, it is in the sense that he made us first come out of the Well of AllSparks." **

**Understanding passed over her face. Then more confusion. "But I thought that the Allspark was a Cube...ah, never mind. Please continue."**

**Optimus hid a smile."However, these Prime Princesses were carried. They were Primus' children in that sense-however, they still had to earn their respective titles." Optimus vented. "Megatron and I were told, by other, different mechs, that the Prime Princesses were mere legends. However, they were not." Optimus looked at Jayla, who was staring off into the distance, but he had the sense that she was listening. **

**"They were femmes, to you they would be female. Each one specialized in a number of fields. The most common ones were the medical, fighting, and engineering fields. **

**"Along with those three they each had a particular affinity with the elements-some called them the Elemental Primes. I only met two of them." **

**Optimus glanced at Jayla, who stared at him with a shocked look on her face. **

**"They had been captured by Megatron. Chromelight and Shadowdusk. Chromelight had an affinity for turning shadows into light, while Shadowdusk held the affinity over fire. Both of them were heavily injured, more so than I have ever think they would have been. Shadowdusk had most of the wounds and was patching up Chromelight although Shadowdusk's medical skills were rusty." **

**Jayla smiled softly. "Shadowdusk was green, with a few red stylized pieces, while Chromelight had more stylized parts on her and was a light blue with the stylized parts yellow. Since Megatron had gotten to them, they had both had the Decepticon insignia on them." **

**Jayla's eyes widened. Optimus let his faceplates lift into a smile. **

**"However, my at the time battlefield tactician, Prowl, a former Decepticon, told me that no Decepticon would be like that-no medic Decepticon would allow her wounds to go untouched. Shadowdusk was also under fire from the Decepticon ranks, and fired an occasional shot. So when Prowl stepped in and helped the two out, they weren't too trusting of him." Optimus let a small chuckle flow from his lip plates. "Shadowdusk also said, under no uncertain terms, would she allow a Decepticon to save them. Prowl informed them that he was an Autobot-not one that, at that time, we trusted too much." **

**Jayla interrupted. "Why not? I mean, I'm willing to bet that something happened for him to defect!" Optimus chuckled again. Then he sobered, remembering the incident which made the ex Decepticon turn. **

**"You are very right, Jayla. Prowl's city was called Praxus. His city was destroyed by Megatron." **

**Jayla gaped at him, her shock obvious.**

**Optimus nodded solemnly. "As I was saying, Shadowdusk returned to her work on Chromelight. Chromelight, not much of a fighter, though she can shoot very well, was obviously concerned about Shadowdusk. However, Shadowdusk was the oldest of the Princesses and was more concerned for Chromelight than was actually necessary. When Chromelight tried to heal Shadowdusk, Shadowdusk refused her treatment and ordered Chromelight to comm. the rest of the sisters. **

**"After that little incident, Shadowdusk was carried into Iacon. She refused treatment and also refused to have her mind checked. Both Chromelight and her were brought before a tribunal, one which Prowl was also sent to for helping the two supposed Decepticons. When his mind was examined, it was found to be that Chromelight and Shadowdusk would make, although good with fighting, they would make mediocre Decepticons, as they both seemed to depend on each other while the Decepticons rarely formed meaningful bonds with each other that weren't made out of fear. **

**"It came to pass that I, by mistake, found out their identities. They were calling to other femmes, femmes that all had the same stylized symbol on their helms: the other Prime Princesses. On Cybertron there is no real royalty; not really. The only thing considered to be royalty were the Primes." Jayla's breath caught. **

**"Prowl also found out. Though he was an Autobot on probation, as you humans would say, with restricted access to some things, he was passing there when Chromelight said, 'No, Diamondclear, they don't know what the Prime Princesses are. They don't know we are they, at least. Stay in hiding and Shadowdusk will contact you soon.' After that, Prowl and I were unable to move because of our shocked states, rather like you," he added to Jayla, whose mouth was hanging open. Another smile lifting his faceplates, he continued to speak. "Nevertheless, we were found and sworn to secrecy. I believe Ultra Magnus, my second in command at that time, was rather...angered at my sudden lack of interest at that point. However, the two were given quarters, an Autobot insignia was placed on them, and then they helped out." He vented.**

**Jayla sensed that something was going to happen. **

**"What happened?" She asked, dreading the answer. **

**Optimus vented again. **

**"Chromelight vanished. She had been kidnapped, again, by Megatron after her last mission. Along with another one of our own, Bumblebee."**


	10. Chapter 10

_This is part of the story as a whole. And I'm so sorry for being late!_

**Cybertron**

**Kaon, Before Meeting Autobots**

**Shadowdusk launched another deadly volley of fire into the midst of hundreds of Decepticons. Shadowdusk had tried, many times to get the glitch heads on the side of the Autobots, but none would listen. Much. **

***Chromelight, what are you doing now?* Shadowdusk demanded of one of her sparksisters. **

**Chromelight was currently edging toward the shadows, where she could vanish into them AND turn them into light. *Well, if I can vanish into them, I can grab you, move through the crowd, and get our afts into the communication room, past Soundwave, so we can get Diamondclear and Chromespark here.***

***Nice plan,* Shadowdusk approvingly sent. She felt her sparksister's annoyance through the bond at a Decepticon. **

**Fire rained down periodically while Shadowdusk only played with the Decepticons. She ceased playing when she felt her sparksister's invisible and silent pedes. **

**Astroseconds later, she and Chromelight were inside Kaon. Only Diamondclear, Skyeride, Chromespark, and Glitchglide knew of this plan. Glitchglide was not one of their sisters-Glitchglide was a notorious, over-energizing son of a glitch responsible for this excursion into Decepticon territory. Glitchglide was also a bounty hunter and sold remarkable things for Energon. Shadowdusk knew Skyeride, one of her Seeker sisters, was in Kaon acting as a Decepticon. All of the sisters, the daughters of the maker of Cybertron, Primus, knew what to do in situations like these. All of the sisters also had the ability to transform into two modes-a sky model, or a ground transport model. Skyeride was just supposed to be a second way out. **

**Skyeride also pretended to be a communications officer, like Io. Io was short for Iospark, and she was Chromespark's spark twin. She was working for the Autobots. **

**In fact, Diamondclear and Shadowglade, another false Decepticon, were also spark twins. As were Shadowdusk and Chromelight. **

**They were soon in the communications room, and Skyeride was standing their on her pedes, nervous. **

**For good reason, too. **

**Soundwave was there. **

***Scrap,* Skyeride sent. **

**Skyeride knew she had to leave, to avoid detection as a supposed defector. She would get Shadowglade and run, but Shadowdusk and Chromelight had to distract the Con tactician from detecting the two Prime Princess' signatures vanishing from Kaon. **

**"So," Shadowdusk started, making Soundwave turn. "How long do you think all these Con idiots will take to infiltrators, Chroma?" Chroma was Chromelight's designation undercover. **

**"I don't know," Chromelight said, lifting her shoulder caps gracefully. "They will wonder how we ever got in here. Don't you think, Skygga?" Skygga was a random designation she'd chosen.**

**"I could not agree more, Chroma," Shadowdusk said, inclining her helm. She but her glossa, pretending to think, her processor whirring. "Maybe they have their helms stuck so far up their afts that they think Kaon is undefeatable." Chromelight allowed a light chuckle, knowing Soundwave was asking for reinforcements. **

**Within a breem, several Vehicons appeared and held their weapons out at the two gorgeous femme bots with strange symbols on their helms. **

**The two femmes were in 'deep conversation'. Actually, they were waiting for the right time. **

**"So, do you think this color is too bright for my frame?" Chromelight questioned, tapping the yellow. Shadowdusk shook her helm. **

**"No; yours don't clash, but that's good! My secondary color is horrible; do you think it's too light for dark green?" The dark green femme in question stiffened when Soundwave placed his weapon to her helm. **

**Chromelight nodded her helm a little. "Definitely, Skygga." **

**~:~ **

**They pretended that they were femmes seeking to join the Decepticon cause, and they had to fight one whole battalion of Vehicons. They fought them and won...even though they actually didn't want that, oh well. **

**Shadowdusk raced ahead of her sister under Soundwave's watchful eyes, and fought the Vehicons with extreme, exaggerated violence. **

**As did Chromelight. **

**Finally, they were given the Decepticon insignia. Then they fled Kaon. **

**Call it cowardice or not, they didn't particularly want to be stuck with the Decepticons for an absurd amount of time. **

**As the battle between the Princesses and the Decepticons raged, a ground bridge opened and Shadowdusk saw THE one and only Optimus Prime. Her spark fluttered in response to his stare. **

**She then focused on healing her only twin; if Chromelight died Shadowdusk might go mad with rage and anger. She would be clouded with rage. But, if Shadowdusk died, Chromelight would be the one in raging anger that came from a spark-share. **

**Either way, both of them would die. **

**Shadowdusk fired shots with added fire behind them, allowing them to explode when it was necessary.**

**Hesitant, she watched another bot defy orders and come up to the two femmes. **

**"I don't want to be saved by a fragging Decepticon," she snarled when she got 'Con vibes' (as her sisters called it) from the supposed Autobot. **

**The 'con looked at her with a steady gaze. Shadowdusk suddenly felt her faceplates infuse with Energon, hearing them up. This con was a defector.**

**"I am a defector," the mech stated calmly.**

_**That was part 1 of the three part Cybertron parts I am doing. Thanks for reading! ~angelslaugh**_


End file.
